Laws of Love
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: Meeting a member of the Mermaid Heel Guild by chance, Natsu soon experiences a night of passion. Not for the ideologically sensitive and readers focused on kid/family friendly content only.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **[LL]**

 **Laws of Love**

 **[LL]**

 **Hargeon Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, X784**

With nothing noteworthy either happening at Magnolia Town or being requested of the Fairy Tail Guild they were members of, Natsu Dragneel, and his flying cat creature of a companion that he named Happy upon his birth, had decided to take a trip to Hargeon by train, even though Natsu disliked moving vehicles for the motion sickness they would give him, for a wider and more diverse fishing spot than anything the inland Magnolia had. Although some of their guildmates were concerned that they would either get into or cause trouble, Natsu was able to convince their Master, Makarov Dreyar, that nothing untorn would happen and that they would be back home by the end of the week. On a fishing dock, the two lifelong friends had made quite a good haul of caught fishes much to Natsu's pride and Happy's growing hunger for them which was when Natsu's Dragon-like senses of hearing and smell, which were superior to a normal Human's, picked up a shuffling sound from behind him and Happy that Natsu's nose, as it was, identified as a female Human. Turning around, though, Natsu's ears caught the sound of whoever it was leaving at a fast pace before he could see who it was.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Happy asked his partner in curiosity at what he was gazing at.

Looking at where their onlooker was at moments before for just a few seconds, Natsu ultimately shrugged his head in dismissal and answered. "Probably just one of Jason's coworkers at Sorcerer Magazine, Happy, but she's gone now." Sighing in exhaustion at the idea of an intense interview being thrust upon him so abruptly, Natsu decided to call it a day as the sun was going down. "Let's head to the hotel, Happy. We'll have the cooks make us a lot of seafood with our catch from today."

"Oh, I like the sound of that!" Happy drooled in anticipation as Natsu grabbed the buckets full of fish as well as their fishing equipment with a smile at Happy's antics.

With Happy's help in carrying the load, he and Natsu soon arrived at the modest hotel they planned on staying at in their Hargeon visit. After delivering the fishes they caught to the kitchen staff, who in turn, had payed them for it in both money and a key to their room for the duration of their time in town, Natsu and Happy headed to the restaurant area to get dinner. As they sat at a booth with Happy already daydreaming about the fish he'll eat, Natsu's Dragon-derived sense of smell picked up the same scent he gathered from the docks.

'Oh, boy.' Natsu groaned in his mind before he then turned his head to the source to get a look at the supposed journalist in exasperation. However, with one look, Natsu's mind paused in stunning observation.

Instead of the meddling journalist he expected it would be, the slim girl around his age was tan skinned with black, curly hair and the proportions of a model while wearing blue colored clothing one would've expected a tribeswoman would be attired in. All in all, the beauty Natsu was seeing was a sight to behold, and the fact that she was smiling at and walking towards him made it even better for him. So long as she wasn't as intrusive as Jason, though. Then again, from what Natsu saw on her loincloth, it seemed more likely that she was a Guild Mage like him rather than a journalist.

"Hi." The tribal looking woman said to Natsu and Happy before gesturing to the empty seat opposite of them. "Is that taken?"

"Uh, what?" Happy wondered in confusion after being pulled out of his daydream, but Natsu was quick to respond properly.

"By all means! Sit down with us!"

Once the model-like woman took her seat, she then introduced herself. "My name is Risley Law of the Mermaid Heel Guild. I was just heading on back to my guild when I saw you out and about and thought we could might meet as fellow Guild Mages."

Happy appeared uncertain of Risley's reasons and was about to put it into words before Natsu beat him to the punch with a grin. "No problem with that at all, Risley. I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, and this is my buddy, Happy."

Happy was a bit miffed that Natsu was quick to be accommodating towards the new girl, but decided to ignore it and as dinner rolled on, he came to enjoy Risley's company as well. The three of them talked about what their guilds and the places they were based at were like among other things, and in time, Natsu became more and more trusting of Risley who occasionally looked at him seductively in between their meals. It wasn't hard for Happy to notice that they were both attracted to each other, but seeing that Natsu could use a girlfriend, chose to ignore the teasing for once. Eventually, he decided to give the two lovebirds some privacy as they were getting full.

"Alright, Natsu, I think I'm going to call it a night." Happy told him as he begun to fly to their hotel room, but not before telling Risley. "Good night, Risley. It was nice meeting you." He then added with a mischievous whisper to her ear. "Reel him in, now." He then flew off from the blushing pair with a giggle.

Back at the booth, Natsu sighed tiredly before sheepishly smiling at Risley. "Sorry, Risley. He got too much of a troublesome quirk from an old friend." He then frowned thinking about Lisanna Strauss, but Risley would have none of it.

"Would you care to talk about it in my room here, Natsu?" She offered with a smile and grabbing hold of his left arm before he could consider declining.

While uncertain what she had in mind, Natsu eventually nodded. "Sure."

 **[LL]**

 **Sexually Explicit Reading Section Found at Archive of Our Own Only**

 **Not for Kid/Family-Friendly Readers**

 **Ideologically Sensitive Readers Be Warned**

 **[LL]**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia Town**

After a good time away, Natsu and Happy were both back home where they belonged. However, upon seeing Makarov, Natsu was quick to ask him a question.

"Hey, Gramps, do you know of a guild called Mermaid Heel?"

Thinking about it briefly, the diminutive Guild Master replied. "Yeah, it's a small Legal Guild that only recruits women for whatever reason, but I think I know where they are based at. What's the sudden interest, though, Natsu?"

"That's where Natsu's new girlfriend is at." Happy answered for Natsu with a teasing laugh.

After a moment of silence in the building, everyone was quick to comment about the news in unison. "Natsu's got a what now?!"

Natsu couldn't help but feel annoyed by their disbelief. "Well, at least I got a better shot at romance than Laxus!" He retorted back with a tick mark on his head.

Makarov's grandson wasn't amused as his sarcastic tone indicated. "Ha, ha! Very funny! A million laughs!"

 **[LL]**

 **I know how the pairing might sound, but something similar has happened before in fanfiction, and I actually have a similar idea for One Piece in my work, Luffy's Universal Queens, but that's for the far future. I also did what I could to improve the "warning label" because I know how people get about lemons, but if some wannabe reader with an issue towards lemons accidentally reads them and is traumatized by it, that's technically their own fault. Moving on, I've got a few more lemons, updates, and other new stuff to do from this month to the new year, but I'll see how I will fair. See you soon.**


End file.
